A Fascinating Reality
by King Of Void
Summary: His unrestrained sense of curiosity fueled by Oken's skepticism to acknowledge that mere mortals could grasp far greater pinnacles of power than what they were intended for, Naruto sets forth to explore the depths of his interest and to unshackle himself from the unforgivable chains of boredom Sequel to Moon Emperor. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: A New Reality

**A New Reality!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super.**

 **AN: Before starting, allow me to clarify a few things.**

 **(1)Zen-oh is the King of all Universes right? However Naruto is the King of all realities. I will leave the rest to your imagination!**

 **(2)This is a sequel of 'Moon Emperor'. In order for you to properly understand this fic, you need to read the first two chapters of 'Moon Emperor'.**

 **(3)Parings are still unknown.**

 **Naruto's outfit in this fic will be as follows,**

 **His pants will be like Gogeta's except black in color with a long red sash wrapped around his waist. His shirt would like be Vegito's except red in color with a black undershirt. He would be wearing a gleaming red crown with green gem in the middle, red metal wrist bands, arm bands, black necklace and red boots like Broly. A long fur cap held by golden metals shoulder pads as well as red fur draped over his shoulders.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Crystal Palace, Night Time**

The interior forest of the heavenly body was as calm as the stillness of a grim graveyard, yet filled with the unmistakable tranquility of a lush garden. Only the serene swishes of the green and lush leaves and the soft melodies of the wind shifting around were an unyielding prove of evolving existence. Creatures from as insignificant as ants to as colossal as skyscrapers were slumbering peacefully in the affectionate and protective embrace of their nests and homes, feeling secured beneath the vigilant and observant eyes of their King.

The aforementioned King dressed in a simple royal blue kimono, was seated on a magnificent throne outside the forest near a vast and lush landscape, right above a stunning waterfall and gazing at the numerous shining stars littered here and there in the black sky with a soft smile on his ethereal face.

Seeing his subjects sleep so soundly under his eyes and taking solace in the fact that he would and could protect them from any harm, have continuously conveyed a sense of contentment and fulfillment to his unyielding heart. If he hadn't been incarnated, he would never have been a victim of these so unpredicted but welcoming sentiments of satisfaction. Perhaps, his incarnation had been one surprising and unpredictable twist of fate even he, for all his power and might, could not understand.

Chuckling to himself at his unintended joke, he realized he wasn't to talk about fate and destinies when he could just change them without even moving a muscle. Speaking of changing fates, the kind King raised his hand from the circular armrest and produced a large white sphere in the palm of his hand. The large sphere shined a brilliant white and flew away from the King's hand to float in front of him.

The sphere showed a battle going on between an oddly black haired man dressed in a burned orange Gi and another black haired man dressed in blue overall, white and light yellow chest armor and white gloves with white boots. The King watched the battle with his narrow and piercing blue eyes, keenly observing the movements of the two fighters like the vigilante eyes of a hawk.

Judging from the many wounds and bruises on the two, Naruto knew they had been fighting for a while now. Neither seemed ready to accept defeat, despite the odds. He could see astonishing potential in them, especially the black haired one.

He had been observing the inhabitants of this reality for some time now and had to admit he was interested to know more about them. Their way of life, traditions, customs, culture and philosophy were rather fascinating, especially the numerous varieties of races living on different planets.

The race these two fighters were from, was very interesting, despite their brutal behavior. They were called Saiyans, a warrior race who once lived in a conquered planet called Planet Tuffle, later named after their leader Vegeta, thus the planet was named as Planet Vegeta.

They met their eventual demise at the hands of a tyrant emperor known as Freeza, who also happened to be their employer. The planet was destroyed by Freeza, leaving only a handful of Saiyans as the sole survivors of a warrior race. The aforementioned black haired with an odd haircut was named as Kakarot, later named as Goku by his Earthling friends.

The second black haired man dressed in the blue and white armor was the first son of Saiyans' King named as Vegeta. Ironically, he had been deceived into working for the very person who had destroyed his planet years ago.

As Naruto watched the battle unfold before him, his ever loyal and obedient right hand man appeared before his throne and kneeled in servitude "Sire, your resting chamber has been cleaned"

" **Thank you** " Naruto replied gratefully and watched the battle with keen interest without looking at his kneeling subordinate.

"Your Immanence?"

" **Yes child**?"

"Pardon my disrespect, but you seem rather interested in that particular reality, especially the battle between those two mortals" the tall servant stated in a confused tone, seeing his master observe the fight with keen interest. Sure, it was not uncommon for his Lord to be interested in trivial things since those trivial things had always turned out to be something of high importance. However, the glint of unrestrained curiosity in his King's eyes was something he found rather shocking.

Naruto smiled softly and gestured for the kneeling man to stand beside him so that he could watch the battle clearly " **I have been observing this reality for quite some time now and have to say it is interesting. As for your other question, those two warriors are not mere mortals** "

The tall man stood beside his master with concealed shock at his confession. Did he hear his master right? Did he just hear his Lord compliment someone solely on their fighting ability "Your Highness, the gap between our ability of insight is far too great to be ever filled, but I still see no reason for you to observe them with such keen interest. I admit the magnitude of potential I sense from them is impressive for mere mortals, however your reasons for observing them from the time of their births still eludes me"

Naruto nodded his head calmly and watched the battle between the previously mentioned Goku and Freeza in a distant planet called Planet Namek, all the while a soft smile of amusement danced on his lips " **Child, you would be surprised how much formerly inconsequential objects would appear fascinating when you find yourself a victim of boredom** "

The ever loyal servant shook his head "I can't say I know what that particular emotion would feel since I haven't found myself being hunted by it. I feel no such emotion when I am around you. Still, I find myself unable to suppress my surprise at your choice of interest, your Highness"

" **Oh**?"

Oken took that sound as a sign to clarify his words "You seem more interested in those Saiyan mortals, especially the one named Goku, than the so called Destroyers or the Angels"

Naruto remained silent for a while, simply watching the battle with keen interest before he answered in his usual calm but deep voice " **Your surprise is well-placed, my boy. If I were to base my interest solely on the limit of their power levels, I would've chosen the Destroyers as the main focus of my attention. However, it's not their power level that interests me, it's their untapped potential** "

"I see no reason to doubt your judgment, Milord" the loyal attendant replied stoically.

Naruto gave his subordinate a sideway glance and smiled when he saw him keenly observing the fight between Goku and a creature named Majin Buu " **I sense uncertainty in your essence, child** "

"Pardon me Sire, but my words do not imply skepticism in your judgment but rather in my own abilities to see the potential that has seized your interest" Oken replied hastily and kneeled near the throne.

Naruto raised his hand in dismissal " **No need for apologies, Oken. Still, I believe it would prove quite fascinating to witness their potential firsthand** "

The ever loyal and obedient Oken gave his Lord a look of confusion and curiosity "Your Highness?"

" **Would you like to accompany me this time**?" Naruto asked calmly and dismissed the white sphere in front of him to look at the dark and dazzling sky littered with uncountable stars.

"This time? Have you been to that reality before, Sire?" Oken asked in curiosity. As far as he knew, his lord had not been there, but it could be that he had gone but had not told him.

" **Indeed. It was long before your creation and the evolution of the creatures that now called themselves the Destroyers and Angels** "

"Sire, it would be my greatest honor to accompany you on such a journey, but who would take care of the Masters and Mistresses as well as the inhabitants in my possibly long absence?" the brown haired attendant replied in a grateful tone and lowered his head in servitude.

Naruto smiled calmly at his response and simply uttered a name to the melodious winds sweeping over the landscape " **Kurama** "

The aforementioned person or rather a colossal reddish orange fox with nine tails appeared behind the King's throne in the vast landscape. The throne revolved around so that the King could look at his son who seemed to have been in the middle of something. The disoriented fox let out a loud groan and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

When he regained his composure, Kurama looked around the vast landscape with venom in his crimson eyes to spot the person bold enough to summon him when he was in the middle of something with his vixen, only to sigh in exasperation when he spotted his father sitting on his throne with his lips stretched into a small smile of amusement.

" **Apologies child, I hadn't taken into account your … 'busy' schedule when I decided to summon you** " Naruto said with a small smile of mirth while Oken simply stood beside his King with his hands behind his back, a blank expression on his face.

Kurama grunted and huffed in annoyance, well aware that his father had summoned him knowing exactly what he had been doing "Well, your smug grin doesn't exactly provide the picture of apology you are trying to show!"

The King feigned a hurtful look " **It wounds me deeply to see you accuse your dear old father with such merciless accusations, Kurama** "

The mock tone of hurt didn't exactly lifted the mood of the agitated fox as he muttered under his breathe in a deadpan voice "Yeah right!"

Naruto smiled widened as soon as he heard the muttering retort " **Regardless, I have found myself fascinated by a new reality and would like to take Oken with me. Though the duration of my stay there is still unknown, you can rest assured that I'll be back. I trust that you will be able to keep the inhabitants safe** "

Despite his annoyance at his father for interrupting him during his 'activities', he felt downtrodden to hear that he would be leaving them again. However, he knew more than anyone that his father deserved happiness and adventure above everyone else "Understood"

Naruto nodded his head with a soft smile on his face and stood up from his throne to his full imposing and oppressive height while Oken stood even straighter in attention. With a snap of his fingers, a black portal appeared in front of him as Naruto and his ever loyal attendant walked into the distorted embrace of the rip with the King's last words resounding all over his palace and kingdom " **Until next time, children** "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **King Kai's Planet**

In a place unknown to mere mortals, composed of yellow clouds stretching as far as the eyes could see without any end to its vastness. Among this never-ending amalgamation of yellow, there was a small planet floating harmlessly. If seen from afar, it would appear as nothing more than a small green pebble miraculously floating in the sky, however, from up close, it appeared as a small planet with green grass and a few trees here and there, not to mention two large round houses with a red car standing beside it.

The short and oddly dressed Kai of the North Quadrant of the universe, King Kai was taking a relaxing stroll through his small circular planet in his small car with his two eternal friends, subordinate and pupils, Bubbles and Gregory. It was his greatest joy or perhaps hobby would be more like it. Taking a relaxing stroll in his car through his personal planet and not worrying about crazy Saiyans suddenly appearing out of nowhere and carrying a life size android bomb!

Though he had to admit training Goku had been his moment of absolute joy and contentment even though the naïve Saiyan had yet to develop a superior sense of humor like he would've wanted. Still, no one was perfect, except him of course!

It had been almost seven months since the evil Majin Buu's defeat and the earth as well as the universe was enjoying the momentary peace. All the Z fighters had returned back to their lives of peace and tranquility, well aware that they would have to prepare themselves for the next threat which was sure to come.

King Kai had been surprised to see that even Goku had stopped training and had slowed down enough to enjoy the simplicity of life, even though it was for a few days. He never would imagine that the insanely powerful Saiyan would ever stop training even for a minute, yet it had happened. It just proved that there were miracles in this crazy world.

Sighing in content, the short Kai leaned deeply into his driver seat and prepared himself to present a joke to his two humorless subordinates, only for his eyes to widen in surprise when a black portal opened near his house and stepped out two tall individuals.

The first one was a muscular and tall short brown haired man standing at an imposing height of 6'2 and dressed in a long sleeveless black cloak, black metal shoulder pads, dark red bracelets, skin tight black shirt and black leather pants. The brown haired man had sharp and cold red eyes searching his planet like a predator and his hands crossed behind his back.

The second man was tall and muscular man with silky red hair reaching up to the small of his back, standing at an imposing height of 6'7 with an ethereal face and soft but narrow blue eyes. The red headed man was dressed in a blood red sleeveless shirt with a black undershirt, baggy black pants held by a red sash and a long fur cap held by metals shoulder pads. To finish the imposing stature, he was wearing a red metal crown with a green gem in the middle, red bracelets, armbands and black necklace.

Oddly enough, his appearance reminded him of the bloodthirsty and ruthless Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. The difference between the two new individuals was that the first, while appearing as calm and composed as the steady flow of a river, held the glaring sharpness of a demon waiting for an opportunity to strike. He could feel incredible power practically oozing off of his tall stature, so powerful that it almost felt suffocating.

The second man was simply standing there with a soft smile on his ethereal face, as if nothing in this world or any other would surprise him. Surprisingly enough, he felt nothing, absolute nothing, from him except a disembodied pressure. The way he stood there resolutely like the stillness of a winter night, the way he glanced around his planet with those infinitely large pools of blue and the calm steps of conviction and sereneness were mesmerizing.

His steps were so calm, so unreal that King Kai almost suspected that the redhead was floating. The crushing force of gravity of his planet seemed to have no effect on those two. They walked towards his stopped car as if they were gliding on the surface.

What was shocking was the fact that his planet seemed to be reacting to the presences of the due _if the slight tremble with each step of the man and the sudden ferociousness of the wind was any indication_ more specifically the redhead. It almost felt as if his small planet was jumping with delight!

The short Kai stepped out of his car, followed by his two companions and composed himself for the coming conversation, desperately trying to not appear nervous as the men approached him and so did the pressure from the redhead and the power output of the brown haired man. If he thought they were dangerous before, he realized now that it had been an understatement!

Seeing as the situation was turning out to be against them, Gregory and Bubbles excused themselves and ran for the round house to busy themselves while King Kai sweated slightly "Welcome to my humble planet!"

Naruto looked at the nervous Kai softly and gestured to his back at Oken who was sporting a blank expression on his stoical face and bombarding the small planet with his energy. He was touched by his cautious nature, but honestly, he was overprotective.

"Oken, calm down" The aforementioned man nodded in consent and lowered the energy output, prompting the Kai to release a relieved sigh "Greetings North Kai, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

The loyal attendant stepped beside his King and pinned the short Kai with a blank but pointed look "I am Oken, chief retainer and servant to my Lord"

King Kai coughed into his hand and tried to ignore the pointed glare "The pleasure is all mine. May I ask why you are here?"

He knew it was rude of him to ask his guests, uninvited but still guests, what they were doing here but it was the only way he could get them to satisfy his curiosity. He would've used his telepathy to enter their minds, but something told him that it wouldn't be a very smart move on his part. He couldn't help but wonder how they even knew his position as the Kai of the North Quadrant.

The kind King's eyes lit up in slight amusement "How rude of me, I and my attendant are travelers from another dimension. We were looking for a provisionally appropriate location to rest and ended up here"

King Kai looked skeptical and frowned slightly at the information. He couldn't really tell if they were lying or telling the truth since he couldn't even sense anything from the redhead and the second man looked too scary for him to even look at him, let alone read his thoughts. In the end, he decided that they were indeed honest in their request since he had seen with his own eyes their arrival through a portal.

The blank and pointed glare Oken was directing at him, as if daring him to decline them hospitality, wasn't why he decided to let them to stay! Nope, not at all!

The short Kai smiled nervously "Of course you can stay! Traveling through dimensions like that, you must be hungry"

Naruto smiled slightly and waved his hand in a calm gesture "No need, we don't want to be a bother"

"Nonsense!" King Kai flinched when the 'big scary guy', as he had dubbed Oken now, glared at him for speaking such vulgar words while addressing his Lord and sighed in relief when Naruto gave him a sideway glance of disapproval "I would be happy to provide you with some food, you are my guests after all. Bubble! Gregory! Come and meet our guests"

When he received no response, the short Kai gave them a sheepishly apologetic look and ran towards the large hut where the two animals were no doubt hiding. As the North Kai ran towards the hut, Naruto turned towards his attendant and smiled when he saw the man standing calm with a blank look on his face "That was uncalled for, Oken"

The loyal and stoical man gave a light bow of apology "My deepest apologies Sire. I grow rather weary of those who do not show you the respect you deserve"

Naruto shook his head in amusement and walked around the planet in a calm stride followed by Oken while a soft wind fluttered his long red hair and cap "Do try to keep your calm, my boy. Things do not always turn out the way you perceive them. Nevertheless, I saw no reason for you to react the way you did, in my humble opinion, he was exceedingly respectful"

Oken remained stoical for a few moments and then sighed deeply "Understood, your Highness"

"Good"

King Kai chose that moment to inform them about the preparation of the food for them as they walked towards a table filled with various kinds of food. Naruto gave the short Kai a small smile of gratitude and sat down gracefully followed by his loyal attendant. Throughout the meal, King Kai tried to start conversation with the two men and succeeded for the most part.

Oken, he realized was not a man of many words. He sat silently, ate silently and walked silently through the ordeal with a blank expression on his face. He would speak when spoken to and only if asked by Naruto. He was too protective when it came to Naruto's security, even though he knew the redhead was far more powerful than the brown haired man could ever hope to be.

Naruto on the other hand was as calm as the serene flow of the sea, yet oozing off an aura of confidence and unbearable strength and might. Just having him on his planet, he felt more confident, more powerful than he had ever felt. He had misjudged them at first, but now that he exchanged a few words with them, he realized they were far friendlier than their appearance had suggested.

In all honesty, he was glad he had the pleasure to meet them. They were interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Beerus's Planet**

Far away in a distant galaxy, far away from any civilization, existed an enormous planet surrounded by numerous moons. The planet was an odd upside down purple pyramid with a colossal tree standing majestically upon its vast surface. The landscape surrounding the large tree was mostly covered in dense forest of blue trees and grass with small lakes here and there.

Upon the upper most part of the colossal tree, parts of several built-in houses could be seen, signifying the tree was apparently a place of residence for someone. Taking a closer inside the spectacular tree house, a purple feline dressed in a bathing robe was sitting on the balcony of the house and looking over the vast landscape of the planet "Tell me Whis, how much time would it take for us to reach North Kai's Planet?"

The man named Whis, was a tall humanoid with an odd hair style and dressed in a long red dress with several decorative designs engraved on it, a long scepter with a gem floating up its top in his hand and a pale blue halo surrounding his neck. "It would take approximately 26 minutes and 44 seconds, my Lord"

The feline gaped slightly "It's really that far away?"

"Lord Beerus, you know I am not a man to lead you astray" Whis replied with an innocent smile.

The feline known as Beerus snorted in response "Yeah right! Anyway, prepare us something for lunch so that we may proceed with our long journey"

Whis let out an amused chuckle and walked away to carry out his orders while Beerus sat contemplating on the balcony.

He had seen a vision once more and even though his visions weren't mostly the way he thought them to be, this one was different. It was the exact reason why he had woken up after only 39 years of slumber. The existence of a warrior with powers equal to his own, was exciting him to no end. This Super Saiyan God fellow may turn out to be a foe worthy of destroying that is if he even existed.

Only one way to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **King Kai's Planet**

"Oh no!"

Naruto raised a delicate eyebrow of slight mirth from his reclining chair when the short Kai suddenly shot up from his chair and sweated bullets. It seems he sensed the Destroyer and his Angel's approaching presences, even though the reaction was uncalled for. It seems the Destroyer had made a rather fierce reputation if the sweating and shaking body of the short Kai was any indication.

Aside from the show of fear, Naruto could understand his reluctance to have the Destroyer appear on his planet at the moment. It was due to the presence of a certain black haired Saiyan training relentlessly a few feet away from them.

The Saiyan had been rather persistent in his quest to spar with him after introduction, but had been dissuaded from his path after finding out that he and Oken were merely visitors of this dimension, not fighters of any kind. Observing him from afar had been amusing to a certain extent; however, seeing him from up close was far more entertaining.

Oken simply stood beside his relaxing King and watched the short Kai make a fool of himself in his Lord's presence simply because a measly Destroyer and his Angel was due to arrive! Laughable! Sweeping his piercing gaze from the sweating Kai, Oken eyed the unperturbed Saiyan lifting weights without a care in the world.

He had to admit he had been rather shocked and annoyed to hear the mortal challenge his Lord to a sparring match! A match against his King!? He had been tempted to outright blast him to pieces but had restrained himself due to his Lord's sideway glance. He didn't know what the ancient King saw in him, but he was willing to observe him for the sake of his Lord's curiosity.

"He seem rather frightened, my Lord" Oken stated blankly while Naruto nodded silently and rested his head on his clenched fist.

"That, my boy, is the understatement of the century. He looks as if he is ready to faint" Naruto replied with an amused smile, causing the stoical man to let out a soft chuckle.

'Why is Lord Beerus coming here? What could he possibly want with me!?' King Kai thought in anxiety. It was not every day a Destroyer comes to your planet and leave without destroying it. Normally he wouldn't be this nervous simply because Beerus was approaching. He would simply provide him with delicious food and try to avoid anything that may annoy him.

But Goku's presence was altering the whole thing. Taking the Saiyan's nature into consideration, he would no doubt challenge the Destroyer to a sparring match and thus irritate said feline into reducing his small planet to space dust. He would've to either persuade the Saiyan to leave immediately or hide him somewhere so that the feline Destroyer would not see him.

"Should we do something, your Majesty?" the loyal attendant asked calmly as he watched the Kai sweat even more since the Destroyer was almost upon them.

Naruto shook his head slightly and looked at the yellow clouds surrounding the small planet silently "No Oken, we observe for now"

"As you wish, Sire"

Naruto let his calm gaze wander away from the yellow clouds and sweep over the landscape of the small planet at the interaction between Goku and King Kai with amusement. King Kai was dragging a reluctant Goku to the hut seeing as he couldn't persuade him to leave. As soon as the Saiyan was dragged to the large round house, the short Kai hurriedly ran towards them with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry to say this, but can you two please hide in that house over there for a few minutes?" He said hurriedly and ignored Oken's piercing gaze. Honestly that guy, while friendly and respectful, was too serious!

Naruto seemed as calm as ever "May I ask why?"

"Someone dangerous is coming and I don't want to see him hurt you in any way" He replied seriously.

Oken tried to hold back a snort when the Kai mentioned them being hurt by a mere mortal. The Kai didn't even know who he was talking to.

The kind King smiled softly and stood up calmly while Oken stood even straighter "Not to worry North Kai, we would be fine"

"But…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a bright light shot down from the sky and struck the surface of the small planet, kicking up dust and rubble in all direction. King Kai sprinted towards the source of the light and stood straight like a statue, waiting for the light to fade away. Naruto sat back in the large reclining chair and observed the two beings who stepped out of the bright light.

The first one was a tall blue skinned man with an effeminate facial features –the Angel no doubt- dressed in a long red dress with an orange and black cuirass, white hair standing in an odd straight style, violet eyes, a long scepter in his right hand and a light blue halo surrounding his neck.

The second was a purple feline dressed in blue pants, light brown shoes with golden bands wrapped around his heels, arms and neck. His upper body was mostly nude except an Egyptian looking attire on his torso with the same orange diamond decorations as the first one.

King Kai laughed nervously and bowed "Greetings Lord Beerus, to what do I own the pleasure of your visit?"

Beerus stepped from behind Whis and gazed at the short Kai with a light grin "It has been a long time, hasn't it North Kai?"

"Yes it has, Lord"

"You know…" King Kai blinked when the feline destroyer looked around his planet and could've sworn he saw him narrow his eyes for a second when looking at the relaxing form of Naruto and a standing Oken "I have forgotten how small your planet really is"

North Kai nodded hurriedly and smiled nervously "Well I wouldn't exactly call it small, comfy is more like it. Anyway, I surely want you to enjoy yourself while you are here, so can I interest you in some food?"

"Perhaps, that is if it's delicious" the feline Destroyer replied with a grin "Because you know what would happen if it isn't"

King Kai jumped in fright "Bubbles! What are you waiting for?! Go and get Lord Beerus a plate of the good stuff, the one on the top shelf! Hurry!"

Beerus seemed to reconsider his decision and waved his hand dismissively "On second thought, I think I would pass"

"W-well then, a light snack maybe?" King Kai asked hopefully and rubbed his hands nervously.

"I said I don't want to" Beerus stated firmly and narrowed his eyes "Don't make me repeat myself or I'll destroy your world"

King Kai jumped at the direct threat and bowed hurriedly "S-sorry!"

"Maybe you should keep it for another time" Beerus said offhandedly and watched Naruto and Oken from the side of his eyes. Whis chose that moment to produce his own lunch box and looked around for a suitable place to eat, knowing it would take quite some time for his Lord to finish what he was here for.

"Of course" the diminutive Kai agreed quickly "So Lord Beerus, if you are not here to have lunch with me, then may I ask why you are here?"

Beerus eyes lit up slightly and coughed into his clenched hand "As a matter of fact, there is a slight matter I would like to discuss with THAT SAIYAN YOU ARE HARBORING"

King Kai winced in realization and tried to stop himself from shivering due to the potential consequences of Goku asking Beerus for a fight. Knowing that the cat was out of the bag, the fat Kai turned towards the hut where Goku, Bubbles and Gregory were hiding "GOKU! COME OUT HERE AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO LORD BEERUS!"

The aforementioned Saiyan grinned widely and ran out of the hut, excitation evident in his eyes. As soon as he reached the duo, he raised his hand in greetings and waved cheerfully "Hi there, I'm Goku. Ouch!"

Goku rubbed his head where King Kai hit him and turned towards the short Kai with a questioning look. The short Kai was sporting several large tick marks on his forehead and comical round eyes of anger and annoyance "I HAD A FEELING YOU WOULD SAY THAT, YOU MORON! THAT'S LORD BEERUS YOU ARE TALKING TO. SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

"Fine fine, sheesh, talk about a stick in the mud" Goku agreed reluctantly and stood straight in attention "Hello, my name is Goku and it is an honor for you to meet me"

Beerus sweatdropped at the greeting and coughed into his hand to stop his annoyance from showing "Right, I would like to ask you about this super… super something… hmm"

"Super Saiyan God, Milord" Whis announced dryly "I think it would be better if I write it down for you"

"Yes yes Super Saiyan God, so what can you tell me about him?"

"Well I know pretty much about all regular Super Saiyans, but that's a big no on the god stuff" Goku hummed in thought and rubbed his chin, flinching slightly when the short Kai glared at him heatedly "I mean I don't know anything about it Sir!"

"I can't say I've heard of it either Lord Beerus" the Kai added.

Beerus hummed in thought "That's too bad. I've heard that you are the one who killed that bastard Freeza?"

"Yep, I kicked his butt a long time ago"

King Kai directed another glare at him, but blinked when the feline Destroyer poked Goku here and there as if inspecting a car "It doesn't seem like you would be able to defeat as you're right, but I know you are capable of transformation, to a Super Saiyan as you call it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his reclining chair, Naruto gazed at the awfully amusing interaction between Beerus and Goku with a soft smile on his face while Oken simply looked on with indifference. The interaction was just so entertaining! The King had a feeling he would enjoy his time here in this dimension more than his visits to other dimensions.

Oken, while showing cold indifference outwardly, was gazing at the short purple feline with contempt. His Lord may not mind anything regarding his behavior or his proclamation of godhood, but he refused to regard anyone beside his King as that. He saw nothing but arrogance, lack of respect for any other life forms and overconfidence in his power of supposed godhood.

"I have to admit, this child knows rather interesting ways to provide entertainment" the King stated with a small smile and watched Goku issue a challenge to the Destroyer.

"Indeed, Sire, though his lack of respect leaves much to be desired" Oken replied dryly.

"People like him are better the way they are. Besides, I, for one, find his behavior a rather refreshing change"

Seeing him transform into a Super Saiyan, Oken turned to his relaxing King in curiosity "Sire, may I ask why you refrained me from sparring with him when he asked?"

"Your hidden desire to implicit harm on his person was reason enough" Naruto replied calmly while Oken stiffened slightly.

"Apologies my Lord, but he proved quite foolish to even dare challenge you. I had to make him see the consequences of his actions" the brown haired man replied quickly while Naruto waved his hand calmly.

"No need for apologies Oken, try not to let meaningless anger cloud your judgment"

"Understood"

Naruto nodded calmly and eyed a cheerfully approaching Whis from his peripheral vision with an easygoing smile while the ever loyal attendant narrowed his eyes slightly but refrained from stopping the Angel approach them, more specifically his Lord.

Whis walked towards the two oddly dressed men with a cheerful smile on his face and his bento box in his hand. In all his countless eons of existence, he never thought he would see the day when he won't be able to sense someone's energy, and yet here were two individuals who were rendering his expectations to mere fantasy.

The one standing beside the lounging chair was a man with a blank look on his face. His posture was that of a motionless slab of carved out stone, so rigid, so perfect that he almost looked like a real statue. He would have suspected him to be a marble statue, had he not seen the vigilante way his eyes seemed to move over the landscape as if daring anything or anyone to attack them.

He was rather surprised to see that his hidden power seemed to fluctuate for a second when looking at Lord Beerus. He didn't know why that was, but he was rather eager to find out considering that little bit of fluctuation of energy seemed to be strong enough to render an entire planet to space dust within seconds.

The second one was a person he didn't know what to make of. His outer appearance was one of unequaled kindness and generosity, one always facing his problems with a calm smile on his face. His entire body seemed to have an unnatural glow around it, like a dim light in the midst of total darkness. His face seemed to be simply made from pure light, as if carved out of a marble yet infused with lightening to enhance its beauty even further.

His narrow yet kind blue eyes seemed to invite you, to bring you closer, to give you confidence and comfort in the most tragic of circumstances. His smile was of ethereal nature, soft yet at the same time full of genuine mirth and happiness. It was as if nothing would bring down his state of happiness and joy, not even the oppressive presence of his Lord, Beerus.

His tall height and body form, evident even when he was simply relaxing on the lounging chair, was a work of art itself. Every twitch, every insignificant movement caused his stone-like muscles to glow and ripple like the calm waves of a sea. His attire seemed to enhance its magnificence even further. If he were to judge him solely on his looks alone, he would call him a seasoned warrior raised in the midst of conflict and wars.

His presence on the other hand was in league of its own. While oozing off an aura of benevolence, gentleness and unparalleled feelings of comfort, an unworldly pressure seem to linger around him, like a faithful dog guarding his master. The pressure while still quite large and somewhat unnerving, was still manageable for someone like him, but the fact that he had to put up even a little bit of his own energy to counter its weight was surely a cause for concern.

Nevertheless, he approached them with a cheerful smile "Salutations Gentlemen! Do you mind if I sit here for a while?"

Oken opened his mouth to refuse his request but stopped when he saw his Lord smile nonchalantly "Of course not. Oken, would you mind bringing a chair for our guest here?"

"Right away, your Highness" Oken replied stoically and turned around to bring a chair for the standing Angel. If his King was willing to put up with an apathetic Angel, who was he to deny him that pleasure? A few moments later, he walked out of the small hut with a lounging chair in his hand and placed it before the Angel while he stood behind his Master once again.

"Thank you. My name is Whis by the way" the blue skinned Angel stated with an easygoing smile and sat down, wondering why the man called him 'your Highness'? Did that mean that sitting redhead was a King? It would certainly explain the weight and pressure of his presence

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Whis, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and the gentleman behind me is my right hand man, Oken"

Whis raised an eyebrow when the tall man didn't even bother giving him a look, too focused on the fight between Lord Beerus and Goku, who seemed to be in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Well at least, the redhead was polite despite his oppressive presence "The pleasure is all mine"

The trio descended into a comfortable silence while watching the rather one-sided fight between Beerus and Oken. Though Naruto and Oken were focused on the fight, Whis was more focused on the duo, watching their every move, every single glance, and every twitch of movement to discern what they thought, yet was being met with depressing failure.

Both left nothing exposed to be exploited, nothing evident to provide a tiny hint in regards to their moods or way of thought process. If he wasn't looking at them and if it wasn't for the redhead's pressure, he would've forgotten their presence all together.

"I don't believe we have met before" Whis started pleasantly and finally turned his gaze towards the sitting redhead.

"You would be correct in your assumption, we are visitors from another dimension" Naruto replied calmly. Whis raised an eyebrow at the reply. Visitors from another dimension? If so, then what were they doing here in North Kai's planet "We arrived here at this planet and King Kai was… kind enough to provide us with some food and a place to rest for a while before we continued our journey"

Naruto smiled softly when the Angel stiffened at his reply.

Whis narrowed his eyes slightly and frowned. How did he know what he was going to ask next? Did he read his mind? That was utterly impossible and laughable! He was an Angel, immune to telepathy and other psychic intrusions. Only those beings in higher plain of existence could do such a thing! Wait! Did that mean that he was a being far higher in authority than him!?

The mere consideration of such an anomaly happening was preposterous! Only the Omni King and the Grand Priest was above him and his fellow Angels in authority.

"Something the matter, Mr. Whis? You seem rather troubled. Is it perhaps your concern for your Lord's health?" the King asked calmly, without even looking at him.

Whis regained his self-confidence and smiled pleasantly "I'm fine, thank you for your concern. However, I am not worried about Lord Beerus's failure. Surely someone of your caliber could see the outcome of this battle"

Oken slightly clenched his fists and tried to keep his calm so that he would not rebut the Angel for daring to question his Lord's sense of judgment while Naruto let out a chuckle full of genuine amusement that even surprised Whis, who was expecting the calm man to get angry, even if a little bit

"Indeed, the outcome of this battle was revealed before it even began. The Saiyan, while possessing an unmatched magnitude of potential yet to be seen, is still nothing but a mere child trying futilely to fight a giant, Beerus on the other hand, seems too bored or rather too annoyed to be issued a challenge from a mere mortal to take the fight seriously"

Whis hummed in thought and tried not to let the redhead's spot-on and precise evaluation of the battle outcome shatter his composure. Those were some rather impressive and sharp eyes for him to detect those facts before the battle even began. Too absorbed in his thoughts, Whis didn't even realize that the bento box he had brought with himself was left forgotten in his hands.

"Rather impressive skill of evaluations for someone so young" Whis praised genuinely and widened his eyes when he felt the man standing behind the redhead release an enormous wave of power that rumbled the skies above from its sheer intensity.

The small planet shook like a mere leaf in the midst of unforgivably destructive storm while the yellow clouds were dispersed without a hint of its existence. Whis jumped from the chair with narrow eyes and stood a few feet away from the duo while the brown haired man kept releasing devastating waves of energy without even moving a muscle.

"I suggest you watch your tone while addressing my Lord, Angel, or the consequences will be dire" Oken said in a threatening and ice cold tone.

"Oken calm down" Naruto said in a calm tone and slightly raised his hand to strengthen the force of his words, not at all bothered by the display of power. Honestly, despite the countless eons of his existence, the boy was still a child who was too quick to let his anger cloud his judgment over trivial of things. Still, he had been collected enough to prevent the others from sensing his energy, only letting them feel the rumble of the skies and the planet.

Fortunately, Beerus and King Kai seemed to chalk the rumbling up to Goku's sudden and admittedly powerful transformation to Super Saiyan 3.

Oken took a deep sigh and stopped his energy waves "Apologies Sire, I have failed you once again"

Whis was eyeing the now calm man with narrow eyes and a deep frown on his normally cheerfully face. That simple gesture alone was enough to confirm his suspicions. These two were far more dangerous than all of the Destroyers combined. Those waves of energy alone dwarfed Lord Beerus's full power without much trouble!

If the brown haired man was this strong without even moving a muscle, then how strong was the redhead who seemed to calm the man down by uttering just a few words?

What surprised him even more was that Lord Beerus, Goku and King Kai seemed blissfully unaware of the energy release! Did they not sense it or were they simply too absorbed in their own fight to notice. Either way, it was alarming.

Making sure that Oken was calm enough not to explode once again, Naruto turned towards the Angel who seemed to be eyeing his attendant with narrow eyes "My deepest apologies Mr. Whis. Oken is rather… sensitive when it comes to my protection. I hope you overlook this act of violation in regards to our hospitality"

Whis coughed into his hand and put up a pleasant smile on his face, trying hard to ignore the burning questions he had in his mind regarding the two men and their knowledge of his status as an Angel "Apologies accepted. I will try to be careful next time with my words so that we can avoid such unpleasant situations"

Naruto chuckled at the good-hearted Angel and gave his attendant a meaningful look "Indeed. I'm sure Oken would be willing to move along the same path"

The brown haired man sighed in resignation and inclined his head slightly. He may be still sore about the subject, but he was not going to bow to anyone beside his King "Apologies Whis"

"No problem Oken" Whis retorted pleasantly and laughed cheerfully with his hand over his mouth.

They simultaneously turned around to see Beerus lightly tap a Super Saiyan 3 Goku on the shoulder and plummet him to the humble ground below with a loud thud, creating a crater from the impact. King Kai rushed towards the prone form of the fight loving Saiyan and inspected his wounds while Beerus gave Whis a pointed look.

Whis realized at that point that his Bento box had been in his hands the whole and he had yet to even eat it. He sighed in resignation and turned towards the duo with an apologetic look "It seems we would have to cut our conversation short. I look forward to seeing you again"

"You might see more of us than you realize since we are visitors looking for adventure. It seems our conversation prevented you from eating your meal, for that I must apologize" Naruto stated with a calm smile.

"No need. Well then, until next time" Whis announced pleasantly and walked away with his staff in his hand, with more questions in his mind than ever in his eternal life.

Beerus grunted slightly and placed his hand on the angel back "Until we meet again, North Kai"

With that, large sparks of energy appeared around their forms and engulfed them entirely before they shot towards the sky and disappear without a trace. On their way to Planet Earth, Beerus noticed that Whis seemed to be more quite than usual, which was a little alarming since he was never this quite unless planning something.

"Whis, what's with the long face?"

The Angel shook his head slightly and looked over his shoulder at the Destroyer with a wide smile on his face "Oh nothing Lord Beerus. Just thinking"

"About?"

"Those two individuals back on North Kai's planet"

"What about them? They seemed nothing special" the feline stated firmly.

Whis shook his head "That is what's bothering me"

"Whis, you need to explain" Beerus stated with his eyes narrowed dangerously. If something was bothering Whis, then it was nothing good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood up from his chair and calmly walked towards the down Saiyan and a worried Kai followed by Oken. King Kai looked up as soon as he saw the redhead and Oken approach their location, giving them an apologetic look "Sorry you had to see that, but it was unavoidable"

"No problem King Kai. Our sincere gratitude for providing us with a place to rest but we must be our way now" Naruto replied with a kind smile and gestured for Oken "Oken my boy, would you mind healing the Saiyan?"

The short Kai's head turned towards them so fast, Oken feared he would break his neck "You can do that?"

Oken nodded and placed his hand on Goku's chest without saying a word, while the short Kai and his subordinates watched with fascination as the downed Saiyan was healed of all his injuries without a trace. Goku stirred and groaned slightly before shooting up from the crater as if he was shocked.

King Kai ignored the Saiyan's frantic looks of shock and bowed slightly o the redhead "Thank you. If there is anything else I can do for you, just let me know"

Naruto hummed in thought "As a matter of fact, you can. Is there a particular planet where we can enjoy our time here in this dimension?"

"Well there are a lot of planets but Earth is the most logical choice for you. However if Lord Beerus is going there, then it's possible that you would witness the same thing you did here" the small Kai replied with a small smile.

Naruto waved off his warning with a calm smile "I am sure it would prove quite the fascinating experience"

King Kai let out a chuckle "Well if you say so. But in order to make your stay there as enjoyable as possible, I'll give Goku's friends a heads up to expect you"

"That would be very kind of you" the redhead voiced out in genuine gratitude "Well then, we shall meet again"

The two men walked away and vanished into thin air, leaving a confused and freaked out King Kai behind.

"S-see ya"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Planet Earth**

Naruto and Oken appeared near a wide area of a massive ship which was apparently being used for a birthday party. Naruto looked around the ship and found the second survivor of the Saiyan race, Vegeta sprawled on a large chair with his hands behind his head and looking at the sky above with a frown on his face.

Gesturing towards Oken, Naruto glided towards the apparently stressed Saiyan and stood right behind him.

"Salutations Prince Vegeta" Naruto stated in his calm but melodious voice.

Vegeta sprung up from his chair and swirled around to see two men – a redhead and a brown haired man – standing right behind him, one with a soft smile on his face while the other looked like a machine.

"Who are you!?" He demanded with his eyes narrowed.

"Our apologies for startling you, my name is Naruto and this is Oken. A pleasure to meet you" Naruto replied calmly while Oken stood silently beside him.

Vegeta relaxed significantly and sighed in relief to know that these two were not the ones he was supposed to avoid. King Kai had warned him of Beerus, the Destroyer, but on the other hand had advised him to treat two other men who were apparently Kakarot's friends.

Their physical appearance matched the description King Kai had given, though the strangeness of their presence did not.

He could sense nothing from them, nothing at all. Were they too weak? Did they have so low a power level that he could not even detect it? Judging from their appearance alone, even he realized that it was not the case at the moment. They were far too relaxed to be considered weaklings and far too calm to be dismissed.

Before he could say anything, Bulma chose that moment to appear and no doubt nag him about coming with here to make a grand entrance. Couldn't she get the hint that he would be more happy training somewhere instead of being here stressing himself out? Apparently not!

The blue haired woman blinked in surprise when she saw two men – quite rich from the looks of it - standing with her antisocial husband "There you are Vegeta"

Vegeta gave her a dry look 'What are doing here, woman?"

Bulma lost her pleasant smile and frowned in annoyance "Excuse me mister, but have you forgotten that this is my birthday party?!"

"I know that! What I mean is, what are you doing HERE?" Vegeta retorted and emphasized his words by pointing to the ground.

"I came to ask you to come with me but you can forget it" She replied with a huff and turned towards the two patient men who seemed undisturbed by their argument "Hello, my name is Bulma. Are you Vegeta's friends?"

'Wow' that's the only thought she could muster when she looked at the redhead. Sure both looked like living marble statues of ancient warriors, but the redhead looked more a like walking mass of pure lightening, not to mention oozing of an aura of calmness, sereneness and comfort.

Naruto inclined his head calmly with a soft smile on his face "Nice to meet you Ms. Bulma. I am Naruto and this is Oken and no, we are not Vegeta's friends. We are however, acquainted with your friend, Goku"

She raised an eyebrow at the formal reply and his knowledge of her name but smiled pleasantly "Oh that's great! Well since you are Goku's friends, you can enjoy my birthday party unlike my jerk of a husband here"

Vegeta let out a grunt of indignation "Hey!..."

Before he could say anything, Bulma took the redhead's hand and ushered him to the main ground where the party was going on in full swing with a wide smile on her face while Oken followed behind stoically. Vegeta was left hanging with wide eyes and dropped jaws of shock.

"What the…"

Grunting to himself about rude women, Vegeta glanced at their retreating forms and couldn't help but frown. King Kai hadn't been exactly helpful in regards to their identity, simply saying that they were travelers looking for adventure and to take good care of them. Travelers? That didn't make sense.

The brown haired man looked like a seasoned warrior while the redhead oozed an aura of royalty, if the calm stride and smile of softness and confidence was any indication.

His day couldn't get any worse!

"Well, if it isn't Prince Vegeta" a calm voice full of concealed smugness announced behind him, causing the aforementioned Prince to sweatdrop despite the situation.

Well, it seems he was wrong!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whis and Beerus strode away from the much more crowded area on the ship to a relatively quiet side to think over the possibilities of a Super Saiyan God existing. They had arrived only 6 minutes later after their departure from North Kai's planet and had been disappointed to hear that there was no such thing as Super Saiyan with the power of a Deity.

This entire trip to the North Kai's planet and Earth had proven to be a waste of time. Though, in all honesty, it was all a waste since they had at least tasted some rather delectable delicacies that they hadn't even seen before. Though they could've lived without being drenched by those brat Saiyan kids!

Seeing Vegeta, the proud Prince of all Saiyans make a fool of himself by trying and failing to cook him that octopus stuffed balls, Tokoyaki or something, had made his day. Beerus had to admit he had been ready to destroy the planet after being drenched while he had been enjoying his meal, but had been persuaded not to after seeing Vegeta's reaction.

Beerus, however, was thinking over the information Whis had delivered to him regarding his meeting with the two men back on North Kai's planet. Apparently, they had even unnerved the normally calm and cheerful Angel which was alarming all on its own.

The fact that his fear about them not possessing any sort of energy at all had come to be, it was unnerving and alarming at the same time. He and Whis could sense energy no matter its magnitude, yet Whis had admitted his failure to sense it.

Whis, while cheerful on the outside, was thinking deeply on the inside. He had kept a few details from Lord Beerus, simply for his benefit. He had neglected to inform him about the brown haired man's unreal power level and his inability to sense it because he knew that the feline Destroyer would challenge him simply to prove that he was the best.

They turned around a corner and came face to face with the objects or rather people of their collective thoughts. They saw Naruto sitting in a large lounging chair facing the vast ocean, a fresh lime juice on a small table beside him. Oken was standing as tall and as imposing as always with his hands folded behind his back like an attentive soldier.

"Let see what they have to say for themselves" the feline Destroyer stated in a firm voice and strode towards them with his eyes narrowed and a frown on his face.

Whis gave his Lord a firm look "I don't think it would be a good idea, Lord Beerus"

"Why is that?"

Whis didn't have an answer to that question or rather had an answer but was reluctant to give it. Seeing as Whis remained silent, Beerus narrowed his eyes even more and continued his walk, extending his sense to the max to detect even a slightest hint of Ki from those two men but was met with nothing but a disembodied pressure from the redhead

Whis sighed and followed the feline Destroyer, trying hard to not get even more confused than he already was. Just as they reached their position, Oken glanced towards them from his peripheral vision but dismissed as quickly as he had noticed them. Though he did gave the Angel a polite but stoic nod as a sign of greeting, which surprised the aforementioned Angel.

Naruto stood up from the chair and turned towards them with a soft smile on his face "Ah, Mr. Whis, a pleasure to see you again"

Whis smiled back pleasantly and raised his hand in greeting "Salutations Naruto and Oken"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger!

AN: Well guys and gals, what do you think? What will happen next? Would Beerus somehow end up fighting Naruto and Oken? Or would he ignore them? Looking forward to your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Entertainment and Confusion

**Entertainment and Confusion**

 **AN: first of all, thank you for reviewing the chapter and waiting for this chapter so patiently. Secondly, I know this may sound disappointing to some of you but I have to say it anyway. This is only a side story, meaning I will update when the mood struck me. Otherwise, it will remain the same until and unless I complete my other stories. Sorry, but that's the way it is.**

 **Answers to reviews,**

 **: Yup, that's the idea. They are here for only to observe, now look for fights.**

 **The Godzilla: Indeed.**

 **Kweila: Thanks mate! About Oken stomping Beerus's ass as you put it, it will have to wait as they are here for some fun, not fights. But who said Beerus couldn't be given a little taste of fear should he persist.**

 **The Storm Master 567: The Angel and Beerus didn't recognize him because Naruto had visited the DBZ reality before they were even created.**

 **Guest: No, this story will take place in the DB Super timeline.**

 **The Phenomenal Flair: Yes, Beerus may subtly try to coax Oken or even Naruto to a fight but you will see or rather read the result in this chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few Minutes Ago, Cruiser**

"Sire, the so called Destroyer and the Angel are due to arrive here before us, I request the permission to deal with the arrogant feline" Oken asked firmly and bowed his head slightly before standing straight to wait for the King's response.

He couldn't wait to get his hands around the skinny cat and choke him to death!

After meeting the other passengers of the Cruiser, Naruto and Oken had excused themselves to a secluded place, particularly the upper most level of the massive ship to enjoy the salty but fresh air of the sea. The ancient King was seated on a lounging chair with an umbrella shielding him from the sun and a glass of fresh lime juice placed upon a stand.

Each and every single one of Goku's friends proved themselves to be individuals he could respect. Despite their unique… personalities, Naruto found their antics around each other amusing and entertaining. Even Oken warmed up to them after an hour, though Naruto recalled with a soft smile that the brown haired attendant had trouble controlling his temper when he saw Yamcha casually drape his hands over his shoulder.

Honestly, a simple contact was no reason to be worked up about.

Naruto calmly took a sip from the lime juice and shook his head with a chuckle "Why, child, are you suddenly so eager to engage in a fight with everyone you meet?"

"His arrogance irritates me" the attendant replied in a dry tone "He walks around the ship as if he owns or rather the occupants of the ship owes him a favor"

"Child, allow me to illuminate a few factors" Naruto directed a sideway glance at him with a calm look on his face and placed the glass back on the wooden stand "We are not here to find ourselves in the midst of conflict of any kind, but to merely observe the beings of this reality"

"But Sire, my job is to put any disrespectful trash in their place should they prove offensive"

"Respect is earned not given. Sometimes it's quite entertaining to be mixed in among the common populace without being respected for no reason at all. Try to compose yourself, my boy, I am sure you will find yourself amused" Naruto finished with an easy smile.

The brown haired attendant nodded in disappointment. He had been hoping to fight the feline and show him what actual power really looked like. It was already quite hard restraining himself from going over to his planet and blasting him to pieces, he couldn't imagine what he would do if he had to endure him any longer than necessary.

"As you wish"

"Splendid"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Present Time**

"Allow me to introduce you to my master, Lord Beerus" Whis started with a pleasant smile and gestured towards an impassive feline who seemed intent on gazing a hole through Oken and Naruto "Lord Beerus, these two gentlemen are Naruto and Oken respectively"

Naruto smiled calmly and inclined his head in greetings "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Beerus"

Oken didn't even bother giving the feline a look let alone greetings, content enough to simply stand impassively beside Naruto with his hands behind his back.

Beerus frowned when he saw the nonchalant way Oken dismissed him, finding it rude and disrespectful. If it wasn't for Whis's warning to at least try to avoid unpleasant situations with the duo, he would've called the brown haired man on his behavior.

Despite being annoyed for being dismissed so rudely, the feline Destroyer finally understood why Whis seemed so wary of the redhead and his attendant. His presence not only oozed power and authority, it actually defied all logic. He was a Destroyer, yet even he was affected by the pressure the redhead seemed to emit unconsciously. His smile was nonchalant and simple, as if he was confident that he could take care of anything he could dish out.

Normally, that kind of confidence and pride would have impressed him but at the moment, it only annoyed him. No matter how confident one may, he/she could never hope to be assured enough in the presence of a Destroyer.

"Likewise" he stated simply and kept his firm gaze on the redhead.

Naruto sat back down on the lounging chair and gestured for Oken with a soft smile "Oken, would you mind brining a few chairs for our guests here. While you are at it, kindly do remember to bring something to eat"

"At your service"

Without even gazing at the Destroyer and Angel duo, Oken bowed one last time and walked past Beerus with an impassive look on his intimidating face which angered said feline ever more. The air was thick with tension and tenseness, well, it was tense for Whis and Beerus, Naruto kept his calm smile on his face while taking dignified sips from the fresh juice.

Beerus's temper was slowly but surely building up and Whis could feel and see it, if the narrowing of his eyes and slight gritting of teeth, not to mention the subtle output of purple energy from the tense feline, was any indication. It seems his Lord could not handle the idea of a commoner being so confident and nonchalant in his presence.

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and unfortunately, for the first time in his long life, he could not simply overlook or disregard its significance.

Oken returned with two chairs as well as two stands floating behind his tall stature and three plates of crispy fried chicken legs in his hands, which was admittedly one of his King's favorite foods. The Destroyer and Angel duo looked on as Oken placed the chairs behind them right in front of Naruto and placed the meal on the three stands respectively before standing behind his King.

Beerus eyed the chair for a few moments before taking a seat with a stone-faced look followed by Whis who smiled gratefully. The feline Destroyer crossed his feet over one another rand placed his head on his clenched fist, all the while staring at a calmly drinking Naruto.

Whis shrugged nonchalantly and took a chicken leg from the plate with a subtle hungry look before taking a considerable bite. His eyes widened in surprise as the different tastes and textures of the food exploded in his mouth, releasing soft moans of delight and subtly thumping his feet on the floor to indicate his pleasure.

Beerus gave his attendant a dry look when he heard the soft moans and muffled sounds of delight while Whis simply smiled apologetically and took another bite from the leg, repeating his reaction despite not wanting to.

The chicken legs they had eaten back in the dining lounge hadn't even remotely tasted like this piece of heaven! Each and every flavor, each and every spice mixed in with the leg seemed to be more pronounced and more… enhanced than before! "This is so delightful!"

The redhead King smiled softly and gestured to a stone-faced Oken "Oken here, despite not appearing like it, is quite the knowledgeable cook. I must confess I myself am addicted to his cooking, though he does get rather annoyed when I ask for it too much"

"Sire! That's not true" Oken exclaimed in alarm.

"Learn to take a joke for joke, my boy, otherwise some might take that as a sign of weakness" the ancient King replied with a teasing smile.

Whis despite appearing amused at the strange joke between the two, couldn't keep the confusion from appearing on his face when he heard the answer "Oken cooked this? Didn't he get it from the dining lounge?"

Naruto shook his head with a negative and took a bite from the chicken leg "No, while I admit the delicacies they had prepared were and still are delicious, I am proud to say that nothing matches up to what Oken can cook"

The silver haired Angel gave the tall brown haired man a curious look, pushing all questions to the back of his mind to ask another time "Would it be okay for me to ask for the recipe of this particular dish?"

Oken nodded impassively "It shall be no problem… provided that you keep it to yourself"

"Delightful!" Whis beamed widely "I shall keep it with myself as a secret"

The brown haired man nodded coldly and looked towards a gradually annoyed Beerus impassively. He had been tempted to say no to the Angel but complied when Naruto give him a nod. He didn't want the feline to enjoy something which he had thought up for his King, but an order was an order.

Beerus frowned heavily as he watched the interaction between his attendant and the two individuals, not even touching the food placed before him. It was as if he didn't exist in the first place! Besides that glaring gaze of the one named Oken was not welcomed in the slightest. It was rude and utterly disrespectful!

Not able to take it any longer, he narrowed his eyes and released a bit of his purple energy to alert the others to the course of his mood, a menacingly vile aura of purple energy surrounded his seated form as he gazed at them with narrowed eyes. Whis sighed in exaggeration when he sensed the release of the energy and rubbed the edges of his temple with his hand.

Naruto remained undisturbed, appearing as nonchalant as always as he calmly took a bite from one of the chicken legs and gazed far into the sea with his narrow blue eyes, a calm and serene smile on his face.

Oken, on the other hand, didn't take kindly to the show of intimidation and uncrossed his hands from his chest with a frown on his face, tensing his hands to punch straight through the feline and be done with him. His rigid stance relaxed when Naruto gave him a sideway glance with his calmly ethereal face devoid of any disturbance.

Sometimes he couldn't figure why his Lord was so merciful to such individuals!

Beerus frowned even heavier when they disregarded his energy as nothing significant and continued with their activities without a care in the world. His hands clenched in anger as the energy hue around his body intensified and increased in volume, dark clouds gathered above the massive ship as winds picked up speed.

"Care to explain what you were doing on North Kai's planet?" he asked with a menacing tone.

Oken, not able to take the insolent behavior of the feline Destroyer any longer, stepped forward and stood beside the chair of his Lord with a slight hint of a frown on his face. It was one thing simply enduring his presence, but he would be damned if he let a lowly Destroyer with a fabricated sense of power try to threaten his King "His Majesty is under no obligation to deem your question worthy of an answer"

Beerus stood up from his chair with a scowl on his sharp face as the aura around his body intensified "I suggest you watch your tone while addressing me, mortal, or I will destroy you"

Whis simply stepped back with a frown on his face and watched the proceedings, not knowing what to do. He had warned Beerus to not in any situation, engage the two in a fight, yet here he was threatening them when they didn't even know the full extent of the duo's power.

Naruto simply watched the show with a calm look on his ethereal face, taking dignified sips from the fresh juice without appearing to be bothered by what was happening right In front of him. His face never lost the look of utter calmness and serenity, his eyes never lost the twinkle of amusement that seemed to be ever present and his body never lost the relaxed pose it always seemed to possess.

A black aura reeking of death and authority encased Oken's tall form in an instant, the already grey clouds above darkened to a menacing black flashing and booming randomly, tidal waves formed all around the ship, it was as though the whole earth was shaking in anger as Oken lightly clenched his fists "And I suggest you think who you are facing before you threatened them, insolent boy"

The feline Destroyer, while surprised by the sudden and unexpected show of impressive power level, couldn't keep his anger in check as he raised his hand to Oken's face with a menacing look on his cat-like face "I am not sure whether you don't know who I am or you do but are simply too stupid to realize the true meaning of my profession, but your insolence irritates me"

Before he could release the Energy of Destruction all Destroyers were so known for, Naruto turned towards him with a calm look on his face, head placed on his clenched fist, glass raised to his lips as he gave him a brief look from the side of the container.

His stretched hand froze in place as if time had stopped moving!

His feet glued to the floor of the ship without budging an inch!

His eyes widened in shock and fear, mouth dropped in unrestrained surprise as his whole body went stiff like a rod!

His heart thumped in his chest as if desperately wanting to liberate from the safety of his chest cavity!

Cold sweat trailed down his face and body like a fountain and dropped to the ground with audible drips!

Whis frowned when he saw his Lord suddenly go stiff like a rod, sweat pour down to the ground, eyes widened in shock and surprisingly a considerable amount of fear without even knowing the cause of the sudden change. This was quite alarming! He had never ever seen his Lord like this, not even in front of Lord Zeno and he was the ruler of all the Universes. Sure he had showed a considerable degree of fear in front of the child-like ruler, but even that show of fear was nothing compare to what he was showcasing now!

"Why don't we all take a few calming breathes and sit down in a civilized manner without the use of any violence" Naruto offered with a soft smile, putting a little extra emphasis on the word 'we', causing Oken to relax with a soft sigh and disintegrate his suffocating aura before bowing in apology.

"My sincere apologies, Sire, I don't know what came over me" Oken started apologetically and kneeled in front of Naruto with his head bowed "I shall endure any punishment you wish to impart on me"

Naruto placed his hand on the kneeling Oken's shoulder with a calm smile on his face "No need for such drastic actions, my boy, I admire your enthusiasm in regards to my protection but do try to control your emotions"

"Gratitude, your Highness, I shall try to live up to your expectations in the coming future" the loyal attendant announced gratefully.

Beerus simply stood there with a troubled look on his face as he gazed at Naruto with clear fear and shock. There was no malice, no threat and feeling of ill-will behind the look the redhead had given him, it was a simple, brief and casual look, yet the power, the authority and the supremacy behind that look alone paralyzed his very being! His mind had stopped during the duration of that one second worth look, but it had yet to regain its thought process!

That was not normal in any sense of the word! No one, not even the Grand Zeno and the Great Priest, should be able to paralyze him with a simple look! He was a Destroyer, not a mere weakling to be stopped by something as preposterous as that! Despite being angered more than ever, he couldn't find the necessary courage to confront the redhead and challenge him to a fight. His body and mind protested the mere thought of such an action!

Whis, understanding the condition of his lord, stepped forward with a pleasant smile on his face and stood next to Beerus "Lord Beerus, have you tried this delightful delicacy they call pudding?"

Beerus understood the meaning behind his question and frowned. To think he would be reduced to something so low that he would require his attendant to make an excuse to get away! Utterly infuriating and insulting for a being such as him. Nevertheless, he admitted that it was a wise course of action at the moment and nodded slightly before walking away with a heavy frown on his face.

Whis turned to the Naruto and Oken with an apologetic look on his face "I must apologize for Lord Beerus's… violent behavior. He has been in bad mood ever since he woke up and I suppose he acted before he thought about it. I hope you can overlook such a blunder"

The ancient king raised his hand in a dismissive gesture and smile polite "No need for apologies, Mr. Whis, likewise I would like to apologize for Oken's similar reaction to the situation"

"I suppose it's okay, but I do think we should change the style of our routine greeting" Whis countered with a chuckle, recalling the first meeting where he had a similar situation with Oken.

Oken smirked at the subtle joke but didn't say anything.

Naruto shared the Angel's amusement and nodded softly "Indeed"

"Well, if you will excuse me, I would like to tend to Lord Beerus's needs"

With one last bow, Whis walked away with an amused smile on his face. Even though it annoyed him to see his Lord in such a way, he still thought that he deserved it for being so reckless. He didn't know what happened to make the normally fearless Beerus react that way, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Naruto. He alone had the power and influence to get such a reaction from Beerus.

But if he was honest with himself, he would say the duo were the single most interesting beings he had ever seen or had the pleasure to meet. Everything they did seemed to have a unique twist to it that made it all the more entertaining and fascinating. If his sister was here, she would've even left her own ward, the Destroyer of the Sixth Universe to converse with them and get to the extent of their personalities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oken watched as the Angel walked away and turned towards Naruto with a smirk on his face "Sire, it may sound surprising to hear me say this but I pitied the so called Destroyer a minute ago"

"I am not sure I understand the implication of your words, my boy" Naruto replied with a soft smile as he watched the calm waves of the sea while the ship moved on peacefully through the water body.

"Your attempt at ignoring the true meaning of my words is amusing, your Highness, but I am sure you know what I mean" Oken replied stoically.

The redhead twirled the content of the glass with a soft teasing smile on his face and gave Oken a sideway glance "Nevertheless, enlighten me"

The brown haired attendant chuckled unexpectedly and shook his head "In all honesty, I could care less if he died or lived, but I actually felt pity for him when he found himself on the receiving end of your stare. His reaction made him all the more pitiful and weak"

"I assure you it was not my intention to humble the child, Oken, my only interest was to avoid unpleasant circumstances so that we could enjoy the moment of peace"

"If you say so, Sire"

"Do I sense skepticism in your tone, my boy?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, your Highness"

The ancient entity chuckled in amusement and shook his head "Still, i must praise you for having the control to put a barrier as to not disturb the other…passengers of the ship with your energy output"

"I may not look like it but I have a lot of self-control in such situations" Oken announced with a smirk.

"Indeed, So am I supposed to believe that creating tidal waves and almost splitting the planet in half with your energy was a part of this self-control you speak of?" the redhead asked with a lopsided smile.

"Affirmative!"

A few moments of silence later, both erupted into soft laughter that reverberated through the ship. The moment of peace and joy went suddenly out of the wind when the ship trembled and swayed to sides like dizzy drunk attempting to walk.

The amused smile vanished from Oken's face as soon as it had appeared and was soon replaced with a frown "And there he goes fighting over something as foolish and as insignificant as food"

Naruto didn't even bother looking down at the scene as he focused his gaze on a few dolphins jumping out of the water and releasing sounds of joy before diving down into the sea. Smiling in genuine mirth, the ancient King stood up from his chair and floated from the ship down to the sea surface as he bent low to run his hand over the sea creatures head in affection.

Oken shrugged nonchalantly and floated down after his lord, not even glancing back at the scene where Beerus and the pink creature known as Majin Buu were having a staring contest.

The dolphins were soon joined by other small and large of their kind as they surfaced to witness the strange entity that seemed be a part of them. Naruto chuckled softly and flew through the air a few inches above the water surface and gestured for the horde of dolphins and fishes to follow him, his red fur cap and hair swayed in the wind as he flew away.

The sea creatures moved as soon as Naruto flew away, unknowingly being spared from death due to a blast blowing Majin Buu into the sea, courtesy of Beerus's energy blast. Oken flew after Naruto and floated right beside his gently hovering form with his hands crossed over his broad chest. A horde of dolphins and other creatures of the sea circled all around them, jumping and splashing around in joy while the King simply watched with a twinkle of amusement in his blue pools.

"The feline seemed to have gotten himself into another fight, your Majesty" Oken stated in a dry tone.

Naruto chuckled softly and lowered slightly to rub the eager of a particularly young dolphin "I suppose he isn't called a Destroyer for a reason"

"Pardon me for disagreeing with you, Sire" the brown haired attendant replied in the same dry tone "But compared to the damage Master Kurama does in his sleep, the destruction caused by the Destroyer seems so insignificant"

He knew that more than anyone since he was the one responsible for fixing the damage. The giant nine tailed fox seemed to have a rather disturbing penchant for destruction. He had once completely obliterated the isolated dimension he was provided for living without even mentioning the reason for it. Naruto had simply smiled and created another separate dimension for his eldest to vent his anger out in without putting him through unnecessary trouble.

While he didn't know the exact reason of that particular accident, not that Kurama had been keen on revealing the reasons, he had reasons to believe that the kind King had something to do with that accident, if his abnormally wide smile on that day had been any indication.

The kind King crossed his feet under his form and floated right above the water body with a calm look on his ethereal face "Careful, my boy, Kurama is my son after all and in case you have forgotten, I am a proud and protective father"

Oken grinned uncharacteristically and bowed in mirth "There is not a shred of doubt in your claim, Sire, I have seen firsthand just how protective you could be"

Naruto smiled teasingly "Make sure you do not forget"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

Judging from the shivering and trembling of the ship as well as the earth, the duo knew that the situation aboard ship had escalated into something much more …entertaining. Oken was just about ready to teleport over to the massive ship and rid the Universe of the fool calling himself a Destroyer, but he couldn't just do something like that without any expressed permission from the King.

"I believe we have entertained our little friends long enough" Naruto started calmly and rubbed the heads of a few fishes before zipping towards the massive ship followed by Oken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the ship just in time to see Vegeta up in the air facing an annoyed Beerus, while the green humanoid alien known as Piccolo, Goku's eldest son, Gohan, a human with three eyes known as Tien and a female Android known as 18, were kneeling on the ground with sweat dropping down their forms. It didn't take a genius to figure that they had faced the Destroyer, if only for a brief period of time.

Naruto and Oken touched the floor of the massive ship and simply stood to the side without doing anything to stop the fight, the others - except Whis who noticed their arrival as soon as they touched the floor- seemed oblivious to their arrival since they were focused on the fight between Vegeta and Beerus.

Granted, it wasn't much of a fight as Vegeta was sent barreling down to the floor with just a finger-flick from the feline Destroyer. The proud Prince of Saiyans was sent crashing to the humble ground and left shaking in anger and embarrassment. Beerus floated to the ground and outstretched his hand with a purple energy blast flashing and glowing in his palm, eyes narrowed dangerously and face resembling a stone statue.

What happened next was something Oken didn't like one bit and zipped forward after receiving an almost imperceptible nod from Naruto, griping the feline's from slapping Bulma who had slapped the aforementioned feline as he appeared in front of him. Beerus tried to hold back a wince when the brown haired attendant griped his hand so hard it appeared as though he was determined to grind his hand to dust, but he would be dammed if he showed such a weakness in front of anyone!

The others were surprised to see the newly introduced Oken appear in front of the insanely strong feline and stop his hand without any effort at all when they had trouble even standing against him for a second!

Whis, specifically remained undisturbed when he witnessed the sudden appearance of the man, considering he had seen much more from him and the redhead to be surprised by this. Though it was still a sight to see his lord being stopped by someone other than him or another Destroyer.

"Striking a defenseless woman for simply trying to protect her husband, how vulgar" Oken commented in an icy tone and gazed at Beerus impassively.

Bulma sighed in relief and quickly went to her husband's aid, thanking the brown haired man for preventing her from committing a huge mistake. Now that her mind wasn't clouded by anger, she realized with a sheepish look that it was suicidal of her to slap someone who even her friends and husband could not stop.

"Release my hand" Beerus started menacingly and stared right back at Oken, who smirked uncharacteristically.

"Or you will do what?"

Before Beerus could respond, a sudden fist to the face sent him flying away from Oken's hand and out of the ship to the wide sea. Oken arched an eyebrow when he spotted a trembling Vegeta with his hand outstretched forward, head bowed, an aura of yellow and blue energy swirling around his form as the ship trembled.

Seeing his job complete, Oken vanished from his spot and appeared next to the amused King who was standing with his hands behind his back and his hair and red fur cape swaying in the sudden ferocious winds caused by Vegeta's agitated state of mind. The sudden appearance of yellow energy illuminated the King's gem decorated red Tiara and necklace as it glowed ominously, giving his overall appearance a mysterious aspect.

Naruto and Oken watched as Vegeta flew after Beerus and engaged him in a fight while the rest of the Z fighters looked on with bated breaths. Whis calmly walked towards them with his staff in hand, a pleasant and undisturbed look on his face as he approached them and stood next to Naruto's other unoccupied side before looking up at the scene of Vegeta using a point-blank Galik Gun.

Normally he would be sitting on a stool in front of the different and delicious food stands but at the moment, he had to admit his appetite was overridden by his curiosity to know more about them. Hey, nobody could blame him for being curious. Granted, he may not be as curious as his sister but he still had a healthy degree of interest in certain things.

"So, do you believe Vegeta has a chance of winning this battle?" he asked probingly.

Oken didn't even blink before answering "He has as much chance as a mere ant's chance of survival against a giant"

"In other words, none" Whis deadpanned. He knew the outcome but to still hear the man reveal it like that without a hint of sympathy was something else.

"As disappointing as that sounds, nevertheless, it's the truth" Naruto agreed with a calm tone, without even looking at the two.

Oken assessment of the outcome came to be true when Beerus walked out of the smoke covered sky without a scratch on his body and finger-flicked Vegeta without any effort at all. The defeated Vegeta fell from the sky in alarming speed but was stopped unexpectedly just before his body was about to touch the ground. The Z fighters looked around for the source of the unexpected technique but spotted no one. Their first logical choice was Chiaotzu but scratched that name from the list when they saw him looking around in confusion as well.

Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, Bulma once again ran to her husband's aid along with Trunks and the rest of the group. Beerus frowned heavily and looked down at the group he was beginning hate "Whis!"

The aforementioned Angel looked up with a wide smile on his face "Yes, Lord Beerus?"

"Come, we are destroying this planet and going home" he stated with a sneer.

"Are you sure?" Whis asked as he appeared beside the annoyed feline.

"What do you mean 'are you sure'?" the feline asked in annoyance.

The silver haired attendant shook his head and gestured to a calmly smiling Naruto who had moved to the upper level of the ship and was seated on a chair. Even though the redhead wasn't looking at him, he could still feel the power of his presence up here. Such potency and might was alarming!

Oken on the other hand was serving the redhead with a tray of what appeared to be tea without even bothering to see what was happening right above his head.

"So?" he asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by his attendant.

Whis narrowed his eyes slightly "I don't they would allow you to do that"

Beerus growled unexpectedly and uncurled his hand from behind his back with a sneer "A Destroyer does not care who or what would not allow him to destroy something he deems worthy of being erased, especially some lowly mortals!"

Whis flew a few meters away from his lord and watched with a disappointed frown as Beerus gathered an enormous amount of Ki in his hand, forming a colossal sphere of purple energy in his hand as he raised it above his head and increased its size until it resembled a mini purple sun shining in the sky. It disappointed him to see that his student had forgotten the most important lesson he had imparted on him, never ever underestimate your opponent, especially when that opponent could stop you with a simple glance.

It seems his anger and humiliation had caused Beerus to forget his earlier embarrassing state.

"This is the end of your story, people of planet Earth, farewell"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger as he gazed at the Destroyer with clear venom shining in his eyes. Bulma and Trunks were huddled around his bruised form as they waited for their inevitable demise. To the side, Gohan, Chichi, Goten and Videl had their eyes closed in acceptance of their fate. 18 tightly clutched her little daughter while Krillin stood defiantly in front of them with his teeth grinding in anger.

Before Beerus could release the colossal ball of destructive energy, Naruto and Oken appeared in front of them in their usual sudden and unexpected fashion. Whis stiffened when he saw Oken's stone face and tense body stance, meaning the man was ready to kill his Lord. Despite his annoyance over the fact that Beerus had ignored his warning, still he couldn't just sit back and watch his student get killed in front of him without doing something.

He knew he should be more worried and more wary of Naruto since he was the powerful being between the two, but he at the moment was much more guarded due to Oken's tense shoulders and hands, lack of any emotion on his face and the gradual output of energy oozing off his tall form. He knew the brown haired attendant hated Lord Beerus for a reason he didn't know but he hadn't thought that the loathing was to this extent.

He relaxed considerably however when he saw Naruto's still softly smiling face and his easy going posture. He, for the life of him, could not figure why this man always seemed to appear so optimistic and powerful at the same time. Simply floating there in front of the feline Destroyer with his muscular hands behind his back, Tiara and necklace gleaming in the light, his red fur cape and hair gently swaying in the breeze, there was not a speck of negativity in his essence, not an ounce of annoyance and not a fraction of irritation on his visage.

In fact, his naturally narrow sapphire blue eyes seemed to be twinkling in amusement instead of irritation. His posture was as relaxed as possible, as if the enormous energy sphere hovering just above his head was of no consequence to him. Such calmness! Such unbelievable control over his emotions and such optimism!

Despite everything, he knew the man to be single most interesting, most fascinating and most mysterious being he had ever seen. He may not be as curious as his older sister but he still had a healthy degree of interest when it came to certain individuals and objects.

Beerus went stiff as a rod when he saw Naruto's calm and soft gaze settle upon his form, causing his eyes to unconsciously drift downwards despite his apparent efforts to stop them. He hated this effect the man had on him, hated the hold and authority he seemed to emit and loathed the fact that he could be scared so easily. Just a gaze and his body froze! Just a simple glance with no real malice behind yet strong enough to cause his body to tremble!

Before Oken could speak, Naruto smiled a soft close-eyed smile and flew a little closer to the duo "What seems to be the problem to warrant such a… drastic reaction?"

Beerus frowned and gritted his teeth in anger. To think that he would be questioned! To think that mere mortals would have the audacity to question his actions! "It does not concern the likes of you"

Oken frowned and increased the energy output drastically, causing both Beerus and Whis to stiffen and get ready for battle " **Watch your tone, you insolent piece of trash**!"

The energy output rumbled the sky above with deafening thunder and the earth below to shake like a leaf in the midst of a storm, sending Beerus and to certain degree Whis, flying away from the force of the energy as the sphere of energy above said Destroyer's head was dismissed. Winds picked up pace as highly destructive torrent of black energy oozed off Oken and spread across the vast sky with vengeance, the water body below lost its balance and rushed in an uncontrollable fashion, causing the massive ship to tremble out of control.

Naruto shook his head and raised his hand in dismissal. It seems this time Beerus's words agitated Oken so much that he forgot to even put up a barrier to prevent the other fighters below from sensing his energy. Judging from the wide eyes of the Saiyans and the humans as well as the Namakian below, it was obvious they had sensed its magnitude and intensity.

"Oken settle down, you are distressing the inhabitants of the planet" He announced in a composed but smiling tone and pinned the now guarded Destroyer and Angel duo. The feline had his eyes widened in amazement and shock while Whis seemed a little more composed than said Destroyer "I understand the subject may not concern me but I considered it appropriate to notify you that the purpose of your persistent search is expecting you on the ship below"

Oken took a deep breath and relaxed, putting a stop to the destructive energy oozing off of his form as he bowed in apology. To think that a mere Destroyer would have the nerve to refuse his lord! The mere consideration of that preposterous notion was enough to anger his tense mind. If it was for him, he would've destroyed not only this arrogant piece of trash but the rest of the Destroyers on sheer principle alone!

Beerus lowered from his guarded stance and blinked in confusion while Whis sighed in relief. Guess, they wouldn't have to fight for their lives with the revelation of this new development. Somehow, he had expected the redhead to react violently considering Beerus hadn't exactly sugarcoated his words, but he had to admit he was once again surprised to see the man simply wave off the rude retort with a simple smile.

Oken had reacted exactly what he had expected from the man, overwhelmingly menacing! From that sudden and unexpected burst of power, he had a feeling of foreboding whenever he thought about the actual peak of the man's energy.

The feline Destroyer blinked repeatedly before looking down in confusion, wondering what the redhead meant by that. He immediately understood when he caught sight of a certain black haired Saiyan standing atop a pole on the ship, a wide grin of anticipation on his face. Though he couldn't help but wonder what the man was doing here considering he had beaten him once but shrugged stiffly, deciding that it was better than standing here in front of the redhead who seemed to be amused with his reaction.

Deciding that he would think about the two individuals later when he reached his planet after battling the Saiyan below, he glanced at Whis and calmly descended to the ship. His eyes narrowed dangerously when Oken appeared in front of him with his hands crossed over his shoulder, causing both Destroyer and Angel to tense in anticipation of what was to come.

Oken remained as stoic as ever and flew calmly towards the two before stopping only a few inches away from Beerus's face, causing said person to tense his muscle for an attack. Whis raised his staff in a guarded way, ready to defend his student at moment's notice as Oken stared at his lord for a few second before uncrossing his hands.

"Listen and listen well, both of you. Your feelings, your emotions, your positions and your status are of no concern to me when it comes to the protective of my lord, I will not hesitate to end your lives without a hint of remorse" Oken stated in an icy tone, causing Beerus to grit his teeth in anger while Whis frowned "Trust me when I say my lord is not someone you would want to anger or even disappoint. Consider this my first and last warning to you, show rudeness, use vulgar words in his presence, or even worse disappoint him and not even your childish Omni King will be able to protect you from wrath"

With his said and done, Oken vanished and appeared beside Naruto who was calmly descending to the ship, leaving behind a fuming Beerus and a heavily frowning Whis.

Beerus, despite knowing that the brown haired man was strong, probably the strongest he knew if the feel of his energy was any indication, still couldn't keep his anger in check. He was tempted to start a fight and see what this man could do even though he knew the outcome would be unpleasant, but a subtle hint from Whis stopped him from proceeding with that plan.

Whis frowned as he watched Oken and Naruto float down to the ship floor. Naruto sat down on a lounging chair and leaned back with a soft smile on his face while Oken stood next to the chair with an impassive look on his face. The threat itself while a little insulting and offensive was not what made him wary of the two but the one point mentioned in the threat.

'Not even your childish Omni King will be able to protect you from my wrath'! Did that imply that he knew the childlike ruler? If so, then how? They claimed to be from another dimension yet they had so much knowledge about this Universe. It didn't make any sense at all!

Frowning in confusion, Whis followed after his fuming lord as they descended to the floor and stood in front of Goku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You had no reason to threaten them, my boy, I assure you I was not displeased by his noncooperation, in fact I found it entertaining" Naruto specified in a calm tone as he watched the scene below where Goku was apparently asking the earth woman known as Bulma for something called the Dragon Balls so that he could summon Shenron, a wish granting eternal dragon.

Oken frowned and lightly glared at Beerus "My apologies, Sire, but I needed to voice out my feelings on the matter of his arrogance, now it's up to him whether he heeds them or ignore them entirely"

Naruto inclined his head in understanding and placed it on his lightly clenched fist "Individuals like him tend to ignore the warnings of their instincts and simply commit acts based entirely on the level of their powers"

"For his sake, I hope he listens to his instincts this time or I will kill him" the brown haired attendant stated coldly.

Naruto smiled softly and glanced at his standing subordinate "Oken, would you mind bringing a cup of the delicacy they call 'Ice Cream'?"

Oken nodded and walked towards the dining lounge to bring the said food without saying another word. Naruto turned his sharp gaze away from his subordinate and turned it towards the sky when a brilliant yellow light announced the presence of the aforementioned eternal dragon, Shenron. He had seen this dragon grant several wishes to the inhabitants of the planet, both pure and otherwise.

While the wish granting aspect of the dragon was intriguing and an emotional support to hopeless individuals, it had the weakness of not distinguishing between good and bad. Individuals such as Garlic Jr and Freeze had collected the balls for the sole purpose of gaining immortality, where one had succeeded while the other had been with failure.

As soon as the dragon saw Beerus, he lost all his composure and confidence, appearing more like a scared child sputtering and shivering in front of an adult with a stick in his hand "He is pitiful"

Hearing a cold but composed voice right behind him, Naruto turned his gaze towards his subordinate and saw him with a considerably large glass of Ice Cream along with a stand. The brown haired attendant placed the stand next to the chair and situated the container on it before standing to the other side of the chair with his hands behind his back "His power or his change in attitude?"

"Both"

Naruto smiled teasingly "That's rather cold, my boy"

Oken smiled slightly "Perhaps so, but I was carrying Ice Cream in my hands, Sire, the coldness may have something to do with that"

The redheaded King chuckled softly and shook his head "That aside, let us watch what happens next"

The Dragon composed himself and proceeded with what seems to have been the routine with him, meaning asking for wishes to be granted. Naruto raised an eyebrow when Goku asked for the summoning of a warrior known as Super Saiyan God, who was apparently Beerus's target. He had known the feline to be looking for someone known as SSG but had dismissed it as the Destroyer simply wanting to engage Goku in a fight.

"If he is so eager to engage in a fight, I would be more than willing to indulge him" Oken muttered dryly. He couldn't believe the feline was here to fight someone known as SSG simply because he had seen a dream about him being his arch rival in power.

Naruto simply smiled delicately and remained silent as he watched the proceedings below with his sharp pools of sapphire.

The dragon explained that while he didn't know if the Super Saiyan God existed or not, he at least had the knowledge to tell them how to make one. The procedure required the energy of five pure hearted Saiyans to join hands and transfer their energy to the one they needed to become a SSG. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and a pregnant Videl joined hands and transferred their energies to Goku.

As soon as the ritual was completed, Goku was enveloped in a bright red light and ascended as the sky above gleamed a brilliant yellow. Yellow clouds gathered around the massive ship covering the whole sea within its bright confines.

The light show calmed down after a few minutes and showed a significantly changed Goku. The change while not significant in appearance was much more evident power wise. The only physical change was that his eyes and hair had changed into a bright red while his muscle definition had tuned down a bit.

Power wise, well…

Naruto smiled softly when he sensed the magnitude of the man's power level. Perhaps, this battle may prove even more interesting than he had imagined it to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking forward to your comments!


	3. Chapter 3: Establishing Dominance!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super.**

 **Note of Gratitude: Thank you guys and gals for offering your support and being considerate of my situation. It was very much needed and very much welcomed. Thank you!**

 **I have to admit, I didn't have any thoughts of updating this story any time soon since I still have unfinished projects but a friend (KING11) sincerely asked for an update and honestly, I couldn't refuse (even though its disappointingly short). In actuality, this chapter is written more out of a promise to a friend rather than any enthusiasm. The real thanks should go to King111!**

 **I know this may sound disconcerting, but I clarified that this fic is only a SIDE story, not my main priority, thus the specks of attention shown towards it will be minimum until I finish my other main stories. Sorry but this is the way it is. I hope you understand.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thunderous shockwaves reverberated through the wide reaches of the serene blue sky, clouds dispersed into specks of greyish white, the earth shook like a leave, tidal waves rushed towards the east and west as two powerhouses clashed right above the earth.

"I must confess I am somewhat impressed" Oken stated with a raised eyebrow as he watched the battle. By combining the powers of six Super Saiyans, they were able to … create a being far powerful and potently formidable than anticipated. Perhaps, his King had been on to something when he had praised these Saiyans, especially the black haired one.

The tall and commandingly muscular aide was standing next to the seated form of his King, hovering serenely with his hands behind his back. Shockwaves generating from the clashes of the two powerhouses ruffled his long black cloak and hair, yet his eyes didn't even show the barest minimum of discomfort.

Sitting on his crystal throne upon a floating platform high above the ship and the ocean floor, the ancient King watched the impressive battle with a soft smile on his face.

While the first few minutes of the battle had been somewhat comical and amusing, what with Beerus and Goku hurling insults, biting each other, using underhanded tactics and all, the actual and sensational atmosphere of a serious battle fascinated him.

Oken's surprise was unsurprisingly well placed. Had the seven Saiyans fought together to defeat Beerus, they wouldn't have made much of a difference in the grand scheme of things. The reason for their failure wouldn't have been due to lack of power but rather in their inability to think singularly.

Each Saiyan would have different thoughts, different tactics of solving a particular problem and individualistic response to certain stimulus. The power would be the same, yet the brains or rather the operating force behind that power would be multiple.

Even a group of telepaths won't be able to effectively predict the moves of their teammates in the heat of a battle in order to maximize offensive and defensive output.

However, by combining the potent powers of their respective transformations and transferring that power to one of their own, they gave a single individual the combined powers to use to its maximum destructive potential.

A singularly resilient capacity of mind in charge of the combined powers, coupled with a body forged from countless fierce battles would be better equipped to effectively hold the power and use it to its maximum potential, without being restricted by other operating forces.

Whether such transformation actually existed during the time of the ruthless Saiyans' era or not was still up for debate, but there was no denying the pure efficiency of the said alteration.

Truly these Saiyans were worth watching.

Coming back to the fight, Beerus, while still using a significantly large amount of his power, was not taking the battle seriously. Honestly, he could understand the allure of using measly amount of power to give false hope to your opponent, but if this charade continued any longer, it would bore him.

It would have been much interesting had Goku actually been allowed to fully mature into the form before testing its combat capabilities.

"The battle itself is amusing to a certain degree, but I find myself disappointed for some reason" Naruto replied smoothly, resting his head upon his clenched fist as he carefully watched the battle.

Oken nodded his head "Shall I fight the feline myself to alleviate your boredom?"

He should have known that the pace of the battle and the un-amusing charades of the combatants themselves would eventually cause the ancient King to lose his interest in said battle.

"No need, I have something much better in mind" the redheaded king replied mysteriously.

Seeing as Beerus and Goku were locked down in a battle of overpowering each other's attack, Naruto calmly stood up from his throne and floated high into the atmosphere, beyond the gravitational force of the planet and hovered a few feet above the clashing of techniques with a soft smile.

Oken raised an eyebrow at the sudden turn of events but remained silent and appeared next to his King.

Judging from the power output from the two combatants, Oken knew that the standstill would be continuing on for quite some time before revealing a victor. No wonder his master was bored of it already.

Seeing the redheaded king snap his finger and turn the two opposing techniques into specks of fireworks, the brown haired attendant let a smirk grace his stoic visage.

Now, the party was getting interesting!

Goku and Beerus blinked in surprise when their techniques vanished without traces and turned into specks of tiny lights. They soon got their answers when their eyes saw the imposing silhouette of the tall king calmly hovering amidst the raining fireworks and smiling like an angel of blessings.

Beerus narrowed his eyes. Just how was that possible? His technique being turned into tiny flickers of light by a mere mortal, with a snap of his finger no less!

Goku on the other hand was shaking in excitement. One overwhelmingly strong opponent was fun, but two? Well, it was like pouring a sauce of awesomeness over a big plate of bodacious! He couldn't wait to fight the kind redhead!

"My humblest apologies for interrupting your battle" Naruto announced in deep but commanding tone, lips stretched into a delicate smile as he hovered in the void of space "but I found myself in need of some entertainment and thought it best to include myself in this game of tag you are playing"

"Awesome dude!" Goku gushed in excitement, barely keeping his enthusiasm in check "You can hop right in, we don't mind an extra opponent, right Lord Beerus!?"

Beerus did not take kindly to his battle being called a game of tag and scowled in anger. The nerve of this mortal to willingly intrude upon a battle of a Destroyer and act as though he was confident to win!

However, he would be lying if he said that he was not interested in his proposal. While he had seen the brown haired man's power to some extent, the redhead was still pretty much the definition of a mystery. Nothing, not even a tiny flicker of energy seemed to ooze off of him even the most adverse circumstances.

Maybe Goku's stupidity was rubbing off on him but he was quite eager to test his mettle against this imposing and imperial redhead.

Hovering in the endless and dark embrace of space, the light from the earth and different stars reflected off of his crown and wrist bands, his narrow eyes shined an ethereal blue while a delicate, undisturbed and nonchalant smile danced on his thin lips.

Floating in the endless vastness of space, he depicted a perfect example of sereneness and tranquility.

Letting an unusual grin grace his features, Beerus raised his head and laughed loudly, amusement, specks of insanity and vile intentions clearly littered his laughter. There was nothing pure about it.

"I am pleased with your consent to my request" Naruto stated softly and crossed his hands behind his back, his long fur cap and red tresses softly fluttered "However, to make this battle somewhat amusing, you are free to join forces and come at me with the intent to kill"

"WHAT!?" the Saiyan and Destroyer duo shouted in unison.

"Causing such unnecessary commotion over a simple statement is disrespectful" the ancient emperor reprimanded calmly and aimed his index finger towards the two surprised combatants. Their surprised turned to anger and pain when their heads were forced apart by an unknown force and slammed against each other with enough force to bruise their skulls.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Beerus bellowed in rage and shoved a still groaning Goku to the side before rushing towards a calmly smiling Naruto. Without even reaching the redhead, the feline destroyer materialized an Orb of Destruction in his clawed hands and mercilessly hurled it at said redhead.

Gracefully snapping his fingers, Naruto smiled mischievously and transformed the destructive sphere of energy into a ball made of threads before sending it dashing towards a stupefied feline. The sheer magnitude of rage building up on the feline's visage was so amusing that even Oken let out a dignified chuckle.

Calmly sidestepping a ferocious attack from a black haired Saiyan, the calm King looked on with a delicate smile as Goku sailed past him in uncontrollable speeds and collided with a still stupefied Beerus, angering the feline even further.

This is why he thought that Goku needed to mature along with this new transformation to better utilize its immense destructive power.

"Wow man, he even dodged that! That's awesome!" Goku yelled in excitement and a certain amount of pain as he rubbed his sore head. The aura of power around his body fluctuated before he regained his composure and riled it up to new heights, apparently excited by the prospect of fighting such a strong opponent "I can't wait to go again!"

"A YARN? YOU DARE!" Beerus screamed in anger, malicious aura of dark purple flickered around his thunderous form, increasingly elevating to dangerous heights as the ball of threads was turned to purple dust.

A Destroyer's Sphere of Destruction turned into a yarn of all this things and then thrown at him to add salt to injury!? The nerve of this mortal to compare him to a bunch of furry creatures!

"My apologies for the misunderstanding" Naruto apologized softly, a playful smile dancing on his lips "your appearance bears a striking resemblance to other felines and thus, I realized that your center of attention would be identical"

Oken smirked when the feline Destroyer shook like a leaf amidst a storm, purple energy roared out in waves, destroying anything its path. That little show of strength would accomplish nothing… absolutely nothing! "To stand against his majesty and think of yourself as the superior being… I pity you, mortal"

Clasping his hands together, the feline Destroyer channeled an enormous amount of Ki into the palm of hands, materializing a blinding whitish-purple sphere of energy, greatly resembling an atom, and held it above his index finger.

"You will regret ever speaking to a Destroyer in such a disrespectful manner" Beerus announced in a calm tone, pouring more and more power into the sphere of energy as it increased in size and intensity until it resembled a whitish sun.

Seeing as the redhead had been able to withstand the combined onslaught from the two, Goku held his hands in the strikingly familiar pose for a technique and channeled his Ki, creating a bluish sphere of energy in his hands "Ka... Me... Ha … Me…"

Naruto smile widened as the two powerhouses poured as much power as they could muster into their respective techniques and shot towards him or teleported right in front of him in Goku's case. Now, this was how battles were meant to be.

Being the ever impatient individual that he is, Beerus tossed the whitish sphere of energy into the air and kicked it towards a smiling Naruto. The destructive ball of energy shot through the emptiness of space in blinding speed and collided with the redhead's extended finger, instantly coming to a screeching stop.

Instead of being angered that his ball of energy was stopped with a finger, Naruto observed the feline to be smiling a Cheshire cat. The kind king had to give the feline credit for composing himself when witnessing such an event; however that said bout of sudden composure may have been due to Goku's sudden appearance behind him with the fully prepared Kamehameha Wave.

"HA!" Goku roared and released the devastating torrent of Ki at Naruto's unprotected back, completely obscuring the redhead in its corrosive embrace.

The two opposing energies resonated unexpectedly and exploded in a violent show of power, covering the entirety of the emptiness in its power.

Seeing the result of their combined attacks, Beerus let out a scoff and pinned a peacefully hovering Oken with his sharp eyes. The insolent mortal should've known that two opposing energies would either cancel each other out or violently explode.

While he had known that the redhead somehow had the disturbingly formidable ability of negating all forms of energies, he had thrown that sphere to give said man a false sense of victory and then signal the black haired Saiyan to attack him from behind.

Even if the redhead had wanted, he wouldn't have been able to negate both energies in time, thus Naruto acted as a preventive force against the two energies' desire to cancel each other out and let the only solution… explode!

"I must acknowledge you two were able to come up with a reasonably noteworthy strategy without being formerly acquainted with one another and without using words" a soft voice announced from above them, causing the two vastly different individuals to snap their heads towards the source of the voice and come across an interesting scene.

Right above them, the familiarly imposing and majestic form of the ancient king hovered calmly. Not even a single scratch or burn mark was visible upon his person; in fact not even a single hair had been misplaced.

Everything about him was as perfect as they had been before.

Putting aside their differences for the time being, Goku and Beerus nodded at each other and shot towards the calmly smiling redhead, flanking his two sides before firing consecutive blasts of energy.

Smiling delicately, the redheaded king crossed his hands behind his back and fluidly danced around the destructive shower of energies. The fiery rain of energy stopped abruptly, followed by the thundering sounds of flesh colliding with flesh.

The smoke from the explosion cleared away to reveal an astonishing sight. The Destroyer and Saiyan had used the ensuing chaos caused by the explosion to their advantage and engaged the occupied redhead.

What was astonishing, at least to the two combatants, was that Naruto had both of his hands extended in a wide arc and blocking their combined attacks with his index finger, all the while smiling softly.

The Destroyer and Saiyan had no time to express their surprise as silver chains shot out of the delicate fingers and wrapped around their bodies like slithering snakes seeking heat. Another twitch of his wrist sent the two combatants hurling towards the surface of the moon in blinding speed.

Beerus gritted his teeth in anger, feeling insulted by the simplicity of the technique and its unusual way of initiation. As if a Destroyer would be halted by such a low level technique!

Pouring a significant amount power into the chains, his eyes widened in shock when instead of breaking down, they strengthened their painful grip around his body, which in turn caused Goku's bindings to tighten as well.

Grunts of pain escaped their lips as their bodies collided with the silvery surface of the moon, deeply embedding them into its core. Strangely enough, the moon didn't explode from the contact and the chains dissipated into silver specks of light, freeing both of them.

Beerus, being a much stronger being of power, got up as soon as he collided with the celestial body, erasing the silvery dust from his body with a simple wave of Destructive Energy. This battle was not going the way he planned or imagined it.

The redhead wasn't even taking them seriously. His hands were crossed behind his back, blue eyes twinkling with amusement and lips stretched into a smug smile!

Stopping the fists of a Destroyer with just a finger? The sheer ridiculousness of that scenario was giving him a bad case of temperamental control! What was worse was the way he initiated those strange techniques of his. Silver chains from finger tips, not to mention strong enough hold a Destroyer and recently powered up Super Saiyan down without much trouble!

"Man I can't believe that quite guy is this strong!" Goku gushed out in excitement, eyes sparkling like a child as he gazed at Naruto's floating form with a wide grin. This guy not only survived a point blank Kamehameha to the back, but also stopped his fists with fingers alone!

If he had known about the redhead's power, he would have challenged him nonstop until he had relented. Just by exchanging blows with this enigmatic man, he could feel his Saiyan cells overflowing with energy, almost ready to destroy his body from the inside out. This guy was awesome!

"Listen here mortal" Beerus whispered through gritted teeth, insulted that he would need the help of a lowly mortal to win a battle "Try to distract him and focus his attention on you… I have a plan"

The excited Saiyan saluted playfully "ya got it!"

Without so much as a shred of fear, the black haired man encased his body in the familiar aura of his new transformation and shot towards the calmly floating redhead.

Naruto smiled softly and gazed around the blurring figure of the Saiyan, awfully feeling amused and entertained by their antics. While he wouldn't exactly call this a proper battle, more along the lines of simple playing around, it still provided substantial entertainment.

There were only two individuals beside Oken to ever make him acknowledge their spar as a proper battle and frankly, the time for that would come soon enough.

Goku, using simultaneously using Instant Transmission, blurred around the redhead, gradually gathering Ki into the palm of his hand before appearing right in front of the still smiling enigmatic king. Unlike before, the king extended his palm towards the powered up Saiyan and effectively stopped his movements, causing the black haired earthling to become aware of his fate.

That was the queue and distraction Beerus needed to enact his plan into motion. The feline Destroyer appeared right behind the redheaded king and swung his right arm, releasing an enormous ball of swirling purple energy.

Released from the strange binds of the redhead, Goku vanished from his position and appeared right in front of the king, pouring all his power into his signature technique, before releasing the devastating stream of Ki towards the redhead's unprotected back.

The Orb of Destruction shot towards Naruto's back, followed by the Kamehameha Wave from the front.

Cold sweat trailed down Beerus's face when he witnessed a show he never he would ever see. His Power of Destruction stopped by hands without evaporating into specks of dust! This was impossible! No one beside the Omni King, Grand Priest and other Destroyers could stop an Orb of Destruction without being erased from existence!

"What is he?!" the feline Destroyer muttered in shock "How can he stop that and appear as though its normal occurrence?!"

The redheaded King twirled the two masses of energy on his fingers like mere toys, all the while smiling harmlessly. So this was the so called unstoppable Power of Destruction? Not to mention young Goku's signature move?

Both contained power far beyond the capability of any normal individuals. While Goku's technique was more unrefined and wild, Beerus' was potent and stable at the same time.

A teasing smile made its way to his lips when he thought of a particular 'payback' towards the feline Destroyer.

Goku and Beerus watched with open heart-stopping shock and incredulity as the redheaded king brought the two opposing energies together and combined them into an enormous bluish purple energy sphere the size of a one story house.

With a simple glance of his blue eyes, Goku found himself floating beside Beerus, thus right in front of the approaching sphere of energy. Both of their eyes widened in shock as they thought of the implication.

They would have to work together to stop the massive energy sphere since clearly Beerus was unable to negate its effect, if his agitation and growling was any indication.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **It's short, I know!**

 **Sorry but that was the limit of my inspiration. KING11 encouraged me that he wouldn't mind reading 2 or 3k+ words, so I added a few more words (3.5K+) and decided that posting something instead of nothing was better.**

 **As I said before, this is only a side project (at least until and unless I complete my other stories) which means I will only write when the mood strikes me. Please I know it will be annoying but I can't help it if I don't have any interesting ideas to write in the chapter.**

 **I apologize for the inconvenience and hope that you understand my situation. Why don't you try reading some of my other stories? I am sure at least one of them will catch your interest. Thank and good luck!**


End file.
